The present invention relates to an electron beam addressable recording device utilizing ferroelectric recording material.
There are known a variety of data recording devices including, for example, semiconductor memory devices, magnetic memory devices and optical memory devices.
However, the semiconductor memory device has a small recording capacity in the order of megabits (Mbits) although maintaining a relatively high access speed with a short access time in the order of micro-seconds (.mu.sec).
In comparison therewith, the magnetic memory device which has a recording capacity in the order of 100 Mbits is relatively slow in access since its access time is as long as 10 milliseconds (msec).
For the optical memory device, the recording capacity is as great as 1 gigabits (Gbits) but its access time is longer than 100 msec.